My Hero
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Ono is in an abusive relationship...who will save him from this pain...? OnoXChikage. Dont like don't read.
1. Coming home late

Ono felt degraded. His body was screaming in pain, as was himself altogether. A rag was stuffed into his mouth and the eyes of his lover caught his gaze. So cold...so menacing. Tears poured down Ono's face as he tried pushing him off of him. He tried, straining his skinny arms as the stronger man pushed on him with a knife in his hand. "P-PLEASE KOICHIRO!" Ono screamed through the rag, his arms weakening by the second.

The man grabbed Ono's arm, thrusting it onto the ground and pinning it hard. "This is what happens when you come home 2 hours late! _I KNOW YOU ONO YOU COULD BE CHEATING ON ME!"_ He screamed, swinging the knife to Ono's pale face, leaving a gash on his chin. Blood dripped down his neck and Ono screamed, biting the rag.

"_KOICHIRO_!_" _Ono cried, tears soaking into the rag that kept his voice muffled, as to not wake the neighbors. Koichiro left another gash on his chest, from one shoulder to the next. His eyes were bloodshot, so he must have been drunk...

Silence filled the air as Ono kept his eyes tightly shut, tears squeezing through the lids. His lover's hot breath filled the air, and he suddenly felt the warm moist air of his lover trail up to his mouth. Ono opened an eye, his body shaking like crazy.

"Ono... you will not cheat on me... I will make sure you never leave my site... is that clear?" Koichiro whispered in his ear, slipping his hands into Ono's pants. Ono felt the tears flow more and more, and nodded, the blood from the slice wounds soaking the carpet underneath him.

Kisses went down Ono's neck, down to his scars and he felt his lover kiss the dreaded scars he made. "Now, do you love me?" Ono felt the shudders of fear rush through his body, and the grip his lover had on his hips tightened. "Do. You. Love. Me?"

Ono flinched and whispered a "yes" in response, fear making him helpless. He felt his lover's tongue trace along a bloodied nipple, then across the gash to the other, grunting as his finger fumbled to get the pants off of Ono. Ono cried more, the rag gagging him slowly. Is this how it was going to be? A life full of fear...not knowing when the pain was going to stop?

Koichiro grabbed the rag from Ono's mouth, tossing the bloody object to the side. "I want to hear you moan my name." He growled. Ono nodded, closing his eyes and tasting copper blood in his mouth. He let his head lay back, the world spinning around him as Koichiro ripped the jeans off of Ono. "Oh, so nice...yes." Koichiro mumbled, taking him in his mouth.

Ono felt the tears flow again, and laid there helplessly on the bloody carpet, wishing for a man so save him from this hell.


	2. The next morning

"Ono-kun…where did you get that cut?" Ono's friend, Chikage asked as they stood in the bakery. Ono was a pastry chef there, and loved his job working with his high school friend and new acquainted one. Ono jumped from where he was working and turned timidly to Chikage.

"C-cut?" Ono murmured, rubbing the side of his face only to find the slash in his flesh from where Koichiro's knife had made contact. His eyes swam with pain and sadness for a moment, but it flickered away when he saw Chikage watching him. "Oh…haha I…I guess I must have accidently hurt myself with the kitchen knife…haha." He timidly answered.

Chikage stared at Ono for a second, his naked eyes glistening with concern. "Ono-kun, that's a deep gash." Ono turned away from the tall male and worked on his cake pastries. "It's n-nothing Chikage-kun."

Before chikage could say something, the owner of the shop entered in his waiter outfit. His upper lip was scruffy as always as was his chin, and he smiled at the people in the kitchen. "Ready for another day of customers?"

Tachibana halted his steps in the kitchen entrance, looking straight at Chikage and Ono. His eyes narrowed as his eyes scanned the two, but he halted when his eyes rested on Ono and the terrible gash on his chin and cheek. "Ono….what the hell happened?"

Ono placed his hand over the deep gash on his cheek, and looked timidly away. Tachibana felt his fists clench in anger. "Ono…It was him wasn't it…"

The room seemed to freeze, and Ono met Tachibana's stern gaze. The timid man's eyes softened and he smiled. "I'm going to be honest with you and say it was my own fault I got this knife cut." He waved the knife he had in his hand around for a second, and turned back to his pastry dish.

Tachibana narrowed his eyes even more and turned away from Ono. _It's always like me to worry about him. But he's a big boy now…if he needs help he'll ask for it. _

Chikage looked to Ono, then to his master, and bowed his head.

Tachibana, after tying his apron on and readjusting his tie, turned back to the small group. "Is Eiji coming today?"

Ono shook his head as he placed the dish in the store display window. "I got a call saying he was sick, so he won't be here today. A shame, really."

The owner nodded slowly, rubbing his thumb on his stubbly chin, and tossed Chikage his own apron. "I can feel today's going to be a big day."

And it was. Many people came for Christmas dishes, preferably the "Buche De Noel". Exhausted, Ono went to the back to change out of his chef's clothing. Chikage stood outside the door, waiting for the smaller man to finish up, when the quiet man asked Ono a question.

"Ono-kun….who was that man Tachibana was referring to this morning?"

There was silence in the room, the sound of rustling clothing ceasing through the door. The door cracked open and Chikage saw half of Ono's face through the door. His eyes were swimming with sadness, but his voice masked that clear pain as best he could.

"The man? Oh, he's my…my lover actually." Ono whispered, opening the door fully to let himself out. Chikage's gaze through those dark sunglasses sent shivers down Ono's spine.

He had to control himself with this irresistible man before him. If he didn't, then Koichiro would have a fit….and it would only end in tragedy.

Ono bit his knuckle, thinking things over. His cheeks were beet red, and his heart was lurching in his chest. He had to get home quick before Koichiro noticed how long he had been gone.

Chikage's eyebrows furrowed and his voice became stern, yet still in a whisper. "Did he think your…lover hurt you?" Ono's heart lurched yet again, his eyes meeting Chikage's masked ones.

The taller man scanned his eyes across Ono's body, and Ono saw his jaw clench in a fit of rage. Ono didn't notice, but his shirt was unbuttoned down to his chest, and Chikage could see a large gash across it.

Chikage grabbed Ono's shirts, unbuttoning it more and sliding it down the smaller man's body. Ono's cheeks flushed red and he grabbed Chikage's wrists as a reflex. "HEY WHAT-?"

Chikage stared at the deep knife would across his chest and Ono saw tears drip down the taller man's face. "O-Ono-kun…what did he do to you…"


End file.
